Her Mistake
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: It was just a kiss... but it was a mistake, what if I was hated now? What should I do? Reposted. Warning: Shoujoai R


**Disclaimer:** I own only the idea... That's about it.

_**Her Mistake**_

I can't believe I had done it. I don't even know **why** I had done it. It didn't make sense, I never did things so.. so... so horribly bold! I should have passed out at just the thought of it, that's what I would do if it had been Naruto. She probably hated me now, no, I just **know** she hates me now. How could she not? After what I had done? It wouldn't make any sense for her not too.

A flash of the event passed through my mind. Jumping to my feet, my fingers touching my lips, I try to remind myself that it was a mistake. Perhaps a dream? Lately, I had found myself day dreaming more often when not training. But the taste of green tea and the smell of raspberries linger on my senses, and remind me annoyingly that it had happened.

I would have to apologize, and try to explain it. Of course, I couldn't think for the life of me how I would be expected to do such a thing. How do you explain something you don't understand. Sighing, I pick up the scroll I had dropped, and put it away.

As I begin my nightly routine, I try to think of what had happened at dinner. Father is always so strict, and he can be rather cruel. I've begun to wonder if I'll ever be anything more then a weakness to him. Neji-ni-san is kinder to me now, though. Ever since Naruto's fight with him, he has been nicer, not outwardingly, but kinder nonetheless. More gentle, and his eyes don't seem to hold the same anger that they once did when they looked at me.

Hanabi, my younger sister, though seems to despise me. I can understand that. I'm the oldest, and the weakest, making me a disgrace to the family. I'm not blind, I can see that in my clan strength is most important, and I can never be that important.

After dinner, I came back to my room to hide. Hanabi can be kind, but her eyes hold the same distaste for me that my father's held. So I spent most of the night reading over scrolls on our clans fighting style, hoping to find something of use.

Now, as I lay in bed, I wonder if my tries are all in vain. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun seem to believe in me, but if I cannot prove to my family that I am strong, is there truly any point? I train and train, but never seem to get any better in my father's eyes. I have, for the most part, given up on our style, and made my own. A style without a name, that I seem more capable of using...

I feel tired, and thoughts are getting muddled... sleep isn't far away. I close my eyes, and wait.

_I had spent the morning training alone. Father was visiting the Hokage, and both my teammates were away on missions. I hadn't dared to Neji-ni-san to train with me, I knew he was busy with his own training, and I didn't wish to be a bother._

_After training all morning, I began to feel hungry. I had skipped breakfast, since it would have been just Hanabi and myself; and just left to train alone, in the same place I would normally train with Kiba and Shino. So, picking up my discarded coat, I slipped it on, and left the training grounds and headed back to Konoha. At first I thought of going to Ichiraku, in hopes of seeing Naruto, but the thought of eating Ramen for the fifth day in a row caused my stomach to flip. So I found a nice little restaurant that had recently opened._

_That's where I met up with her. She was sitting at a table, and before I could slip away from her sight, she called me over to sit with her. I don't know why she did it, or why I had felt the need to hide from her; but I ended up sitting with her, both of us drinking green tea, and waiting patiently for our food to come. She spoke cheerfully to me, about her training, and asked me about my own. I nervously replied. I stuttered, blushed, and my hands shook._

_The more she spoke, and the more I watched her, the more I felt like I was with Naruto. It's not that they had anything in common. They were both loud and boisterous, but I knew that Tenten could be quiet as well, Naruto didn't seem to have that ability, but then that's part of the reason I love him._

_I smiled nervously at her, and listened quietly to her voice, my eyes slipping from her dark eyes down to her lips. They were full, and looked soft, inviting... they moved so perfectly with her words, and I wondered why I could never speak so clearly. Tapping my fingers together underneath the table, I tried hard to peel my eyes away from her. My body was tense, and it suddenly felt like something was caught in my throat, while something heavy had fallen in my stomach._

_I found myself wondering what she tasted like. My body leaned forward without my realizing it. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were pressed against hers. My cheeks flamed from the contact, when I felt her mouth open and something wet brush against my closed mouth, I gasped and the foreign object slipped into my mouth and rubbed against my tongue._

_The taste and smell of raspberries assaulted me full force when I took in a deep breath through my nose, and nervously, I pulled away from her. I sat back in my seat and looked at her, she sat there, her eyes half-lidded and a blush on her cheeks._

_After a few moments, the blush faded, as did the faraway look she had held, Before she could say anything, I stood and left, mumbling a quick sorry. I ran all the way back home, my cheeks flaming red, my heart pounding hard against my ribs, and I couldn't catch my breath..._

I woke up, and jolted into a sitting position, my violet-white eyes scanning over the room. I sat in bed for about twenty minutes pushing the dream/memory out of my mind, before getting up. The cold water of the shower felt amazing against my blush-heated face. While getting dressed, I concentrated on how Kiba would be returning to Konoha today at noon. Shino would be back in a few days. I planned on meeting Kiba at the gate, going with him to the Hokage's tower, and after he was done speaking to her, we could go to our normal training grounds and eat a packed lunch.

As I walked down the halls, I wondered what I would pack for our lunch. Kiba always liked my food, so I knew he wouldn't mind anything. His family seemed to eat just about anything, they didn't eat nearly as much as the Akichimi clan, but they certainly weren't picky.

I stepped into the kitchen and froze. I felt the heat warm my face, ears, and neck. There she stood, drinking a cup of tea. A few strands of her dark hair had fallen out of the tight buns on top her head, and stuck to her skin from the sweat that glistened on her skin. She turned to look at me, and smiled. My legs began to shake and I struggled to control my breathing.

"Morning, Hinata-san." She told me. Her voice melodic, and cheerful. "About yesterday..." She started.

My breath caught, and I suddenly found myself bowing, "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know what came over m-me..." I stated, my voice cracking, and my face seemingly getting hotter and hotter by the second.

My eyes widened when her sandal-clad shoes came into my line of view. Looking up, I gasped, she was bent down a little and leaning towards me. Her nose just inches from mine. Her brown eyes stared at me, and I felt like I was going to pass out... I started to feel horribly dizzy, and my legs gave out, my vision blurred as I fell, and I blacked out.

When my eyes opened again, I gasped and jolted, my head whipping up and hitting her. Wincing, I watched her rub her forehead, and stuttered out another apology. Her arms were wrapped around me, and she stood helping me to my feet as well. Letting go of me, she brushed her bangs out of her face, "It's okay." She stated, smiling at me again. "Like I was saying... About yesterday... you ran off before I could really say anything..."

"I'm s-sorry T-TenTen-san... I didn't mean to.. I-" I stopped my sad excuse at speaking when her finger came down on my lips, she raised an eye-brow at me.

"I wanted to ask you... if you would like to come to dinner with me sometime?"

To say that I was shocked by this would have been an understatement. "D-dinner?" I heard the word repeat on my lips. "B-but... I...and y-you... " Taking a deep breath, and trying hard to get control of myself, I was finally able to speak in fairly coherent sounds, "W-what about yesterday? I sh-s-shouldn't have- aren't you m-mad at me?"

"I was... confused," Tenten's eyes grew dazed almost, like she was caught between her thoughts and her body, "And after that, a little angry. But, I'm not mad now. So, I'm asking you again, would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

I looked at her in utter confusion, and she seemed to catch that an answer wouldn't be coming from me.

"Or perhaps we could train together, instead?"

"O-okay..." I watched her eyes light up, and her smile turned into a full-out grin. She opened her mouth to say something, and I was eager to hear what it was, but sadly it was apparently not for me to hear.

"Tenten." Came the stoic voice of my cousin. Both Tenten and I, turned to see him standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his pale opal eyes staring at us blankly before focusing on her.

"Oh! Right Neji-kun!" She patted my shoulder, "I'll talk to you later, okay, Hinata-san?"

I nodded dumbly, while I watched her follow my cousin out of the kitchen and back to the training area. Once I couldn't see them anymore, I sat at the table, and thought over what had just happened about ten times, before getting up and going to train alone, thoughts of a packed lunch for Kiba and I completely forgotten...

**_Owari_**


End file.
